Devil's Son part 5
by Devil's Son
Summary: The final battle? Special guest star! please review


Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men or anything so don't sue. I own Cain so back off he's mine.  
and many thanks to the Bud for the kind words even though my story kinda hurts.  
  
  
Devil's Son part 5  
  
Cain opened his eyes slowly to be greeted by a hazy darkness, his head was pounding which was not at all a good sign. Be blessed with a mutant healing factor any effects of the beatng that he and LeBeau had suffered at the hands of the Marauders. So he realized as he felt another one of those damn collars around his neck, "What am I? a fucking dog" he joked.   
  
Cain went to rip the collar off his neck, but was greeted by searing pain shooting through his body when he tryed to move his hand. Through his hazy vision he tryed to focus on his hand which was perched slightly above his line of vision. He was quite sure that he could see the offending object, but it couldn't be, but it was. He was nailed to the wall with what appeared to railroad spikes. Cute, real cute or it would have been if he was not in so much pain.  
  
Cain tried to rip himself off the wall, but all the struggling just caused him to scream and howl in pain and loose focus. He couldn't afford to loose his lucidity and starting raging, that would accomplish nothing. As much as he hated inaction there didn't seem another course of action available.  
  
It was at this point that he heard the soft whimpering from other side of the cell, he wasn't alone. Without his enhanced sight he couldn't see through the darkness so he called out rather softly as not to scare whoever it was. "Hello, who are you?" the response was more whimpering and choked back sobs. "I'm not going to hurt you" Cain said as gently as possible, like I really could he silently added. He was greeted by a soft broken female voice "m-my name is B-b-blink ", Cain sighed "why does everyone I meet lately have some ridicluous name." She sounded young, too young to be caught up in a mess like this. "Actually my real name is Clarice" she said trying to stifle a chuckle. Always had a way with ladies Cain thought to himself, "Clarice, I like that name it's nice" he said to the darkness he knew she occupied.  
  
She was about to respond when the door to the cell opened with a metallic hiss, the light blinded him momentarily. A large figure occupied the doorway now, "Hello my son" came the aristocratic but cold, metallic voice. This was Sinister, Cain knew right away as if he had known him his whole life. "Hey Pop" Cain responded his voice dripping with venom. "I see Xavier and his flock of do gooders have discovered your origins" Sinister retorted stepping into the cell. "yeah, by the by, what you do wit' them?" Cain shot back. "Why do you care? You can't have become attached to them or can you?" Sinister questioned, he had this unreadable look on his face. "No, just curious" Cain said, actually he was more then curious. He owed these people, they had helped him and he always payed his debts. Plus the Cajun and Wolverine weren't that bad. "I should really stop with seeing how my creations do in the field, more trouble than its worth, but.." he paused seemingly contemplating some and then continued "you have brought with you some nice gifts." Cain gaze would probably bring most men to their knees, Sinister scoffed at the childish behaviour. "You, my son are my greatest creation to date, I spent centuries building your genetic code from scratch as they say" Sinister continued " You are the pinnacle of mutant evolution at this point in time. If only you knew how much trouble I went through for you, you might be more appreciative." Cain laughed at this, "It's hard to be appreciative when you have me crucified on this fucking wall."  
  
Sinister paused at this, then spoke again "Yes maybe I was rather harsh, will this improve your mood." He then strode across the room and not very gently ripped the spikes from Cain's hands and feet. Cain fell to the floor with a resounding *THUD*, he was to weak to lash out at Sinister. Then for the first time in the encounter Sinister turned to the trembling mass in the shadows, "Try not to let him bleed to death, my dear" Sinister pronounced as he tossed her some towels and guaze. The door shut and again the room was plunged in utter darkness.  
  
Clarice had quite alot of trouble bandaging his wounds, there were actually quite alot of them besides the gaping holes in his hands and feet. The darkness didn't help one bit, Cain's breathing was becoming erratic and the blood didn't seem to want to stop flowing. Cain lay on the floor, his eyes not really able to focus on anything. He felt his body being held my small, gentle arms. He could here a quiet, soothing voice calling him back from oblivion. "Please don't die, please" she was repeating over and over, "I don't die" he managed to force through cracked and bloody lips followed by a pretty pathetic laugh. Clarice looked to be on the verge of crying, "please don't cry" Cain pleaded, he never knew how to handle crying women. He slowly reached up with his heavily bandaged hand, which resembled a balled up towel and wiped the tears from her face which left a streak of blood on her cheek. "Sorry" he managed to spit out, at this point he managed to focus on her face and realized something. She was purple, she had purple hair and little elf ears. She had these triangles tattooed on her face, framing her eyes, beautiful eyes Cain thought to himself. She looked like a little sprite he giggled to himself, *Oh god, i'm giggling I must be really dying* he thought. "What are you staring at?" Clarice questioned, "Your purple" Cain stammered. "Actually I prefer to think of it as a lavender" she retorted rather indignantly, "Sorry, great offend the girl saving your life, real smooth" Cain muttered. They sat in silence for a long while, Cain trying not to stare at her and Clarice fidgeting with his makeshift bandages neither one knowing what to say.  
  
"So, what's a nice girl to doing in a place like this" Cain said, that sounded really lame he thought. "Real long and unbelievable story" Clarice responded not looking up from his bandages. "I got nothing but time and there ain't much I won't believe now" he returned, Clarice sighed. "Alright, I'm from a parallel dimension that's ruled by a 5,000 year old mutant called Apocalypse who believes in survival of the fittest, in my time I was a X-Man and in the final battle with Apocalypse which resulted in the destruction of all life on the planet I teleported, that's my mutant power, into this crystal from the other side of the galaxy and wound up here in Sinister's hands" she stopped a glanced over at Cain to gauge his response. Cain sat there not sure what to say "Oh" was all he could muster. "See I told you, you wouldn't believe me" Clarice said, "no, I believe you, it seems to fit in with everything else that's happened recently" he said choking back laughter at the circus his life had become.  
  
"So what's your story stranger" Clarice returned, "well up until a few days ago I was your everyday run of the mill mercenary/assassin, then I found out I was some kind of fucking test tube baby clone thingamagig created by Sinister, what a stupid name by the way, and my whole life is now a joke" Cain spat finishing in a flurry. "Oh" was Clarice's only response, Cain laughed at this. "So here I am dying on the floor like a fucking animal unless I can get this collar off, but at least I have a beautiful lady as company" Cain flashed as charming a smile as he could in his weakened condition. Clarice blushed, hopefully he can't see in the dark she thought. What the hell am I doing, I'm dying and here I am trying to pick this girl up he mentally chided himself.  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
Little did Cain know that Storm from her position outside had become quite anxious and had called in the calvalry when she recieved no word from the others. The remaining X-Men consisting of Bishop, Psylocke, Angel, Iceman, Cannonball and the Beast had arrived moments later in the second Blackbird and were already entering the same tunnels that the first team had entered not hours before.  
  
Back in the cell...  
  
Cain was now trying not to make to much of a fool of himself in his last moments on earth. His body was just giving out on him, he kept thinking about Clarice though. How she didn't deserve to be in this position and about how he really wanted to kiss her before he died. He always wanted to go out with guns blazing but having a beautiful girl in his arms was now coming in a close second. He was about to say something really charming when he was interupted by a large explosion somewhere outside the cell, "the gang's all here" he quiped, not was pissed not that he didn't mind a rescue but couldn't have come a minute or two later. Clarice was already up on her feet and trying to help him stand. Moments later the door exploded inward to reveal Bishop holding the biggest gun Cain had ever seen, and he had seen alot of guns. "Hurry up and get this fucking thing off me" Cain stammered weakly, he screaming on the inside with anticipation. Bishop hurried over and obliged and then turned to Clarice, who semed to recognize the big man though Bishop didn't know from where. As Bishop fiddled with Clarice's collar, Cain writhed on the floor as the wounds all over his body knitted themselves closed. After a few anguished breaths, he rose to his full height and worked his stiff muscles, by now Clarice was free. He walked over to her picked her up and layed down a deep passionate kiss on her lips. Then placed her back down, bewildered and flushed with embaressment turned and shouted to Bishop "Get her out of here" as he sped down the halls following the scent of Sinister. "Wait, I don't even know your name" she screamed as Bishop pulled her down the halls.  
  
Main Laboratory...  
  
Cain came to a halt as he entered, panting from his run. When he laid his eyes on Sinister, they flashed with white hot energy. "Sinister" screamed in a voice warped by rage and insanity, the large man, if he could be called that, turned slowly to face his creation. Machinary exploded around them and flames leaped high in the air, "Ah my son, so it comes down to this, a final clash of creator and creation, father and son" Sinister spoke in his always calm and bone chilling voice. Cain's only response was a blast of pure psionic energy aimed right at Sinister, which he dodged with ease. "Very very naughty, my son if you wish to survive this ecounter you will have to do better then that" he taunted. Cain's muscular frame froze at this, surrounded by fire he spoke slowly " I don't plan on surviving, I'm taking you to hell with me." For the first time in the existence of the being known as Mister Sinister, fear flashed across his face. "Well dear child, if you wish it to be that way then I'm afraid I will have to bid you goodbye" he spoke and before Cain could respond Sinister disappeared.  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Cain screamed like a wounded animal, his tormentor was gone. Rage built up inside him, energy leaked from his very pores. Cain let out a blood curdiling howl and the entire complex exploded around him.  
  
Outside...  
  
The X-Men gathered arond the flaming and crumbling remains of the building, whispers of "Do you think he got Sinister", "Do you think he survived" and "He's got to be dead, no way anyone could survive that" were exchanged between them. Blink stood apart from them, bewildered in her new environment and near tears at the sacrifice of this unknown man, she sat repeating "I didn't even know his name". Logan limped his way over to her, still recovering from his own injuries and wrapped her up in his strong arms to comfort her. "I'm sure the kid made it, he was strong enough" he told her, though not really sure he believed it himself. Storm cryed at his seeming lose of life to rid the world of Sinister, the heavens opened up and cryed along with her. The rain eventually extinguished the burning remains of Sinister's underground complex and the building above.   
  
Suddenly the debris shifted, and a gigantic man rose from the ashes. His skin burnt and shredded from the explosion, he walked rather unsteadily towards Clarice. His adamantium skull could be seen under bits of torn flesh and his torso looked like blackened and shredded beef. Blood covered his entire body like an oil slick, he collapsed at her feet. He peered up at her shocked face with his one remaining eye and winked. "The name's Cain and I told you I don't die" with that he faded away from consciousness.  
  
To be Continued...  
Don't know what I'm going to do next so suggestions would be nice, what will Cain do now? what role will Blink play? I need help   
send suggestions and feedback to phorgan1@home.com 


End file.
